


Day 2

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go fishing. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2

“Not a word,” the Doctor growled, his accent thick and his face red.

Alistair pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. He was going to help the Doctor back into the boat but the Doctor snarled at him. He stayed seated. He made a point not to look at the Doctor. He sipped his lager and fiddled with his fishing pole while the Doctor hoisted himself back into the boat.

The Doctor flopped onto the seat, dripping wet. His hair was plastered to his forehead and neck. He glared at Alistair. “Fishing is fun, you said.”

Alistair blinked at the Doctor innocently. “I never told you to stand up.”

The Doctor stuck his chin out petulantly. He folded his arms across his chest. He sniffed. “I thought I saw a grey seal.”

Alistair covered his mouth to hide his smile. “You did, but this isn’t the best time of year for seal watching.”

The Doctor looked absurdly disappointed. “Oh.”

Alistair openly laughed this time. “Come back in midsummer some time and you’ll be able to hear them singing.”

The Doctor threw another scowl Alistair’s way. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He shivered. “Are we almost done?”

Alistair stowed his pole in the bottom of the boat and grabbed the oars. “Yes. There’s plenty for dinner.”

The Doctor wrinkled his nose in distaste. “You really expect me to eat those fish we caught today?”

Alistair started rowing to shore. He rolled his eyes and teased good-naturedly, “You mean the fish I caught today, while you complained of being bored. And that’s exactly what I expect. You can make the chips. I know Ms. Grant taught you how.”

The Doctor let out a long suffering sigh. “Very well.”

Alistair smirked. “I was tempted to dunk you myself. Thanks for taking care of that for me.”

The Doctor looked at Alistair coldly, but the expression didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m glad my embarrassment amuses you,” he said dryly.

Alistair just grinned even wider. “How often does something like this happen, Doctor? Honestly, one day you’re off saving the planet and the next day you’re taking a prat fall in the North Atlantic.”

The Doctor snorted at that. He shivered again and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. “Can we stop at the TARDIS on the way back for some dry clothes?”

“Certainly.”

Alistair and the Doctor hauled the small boat on the rocky beach. Alistair grabbed the cooler with the fish and trailed behind the Doctor. Soon, they came up on the TARDIS and he took a moment to look the familiar blue box over. “Hasn’t changed has it? Same contraption that’s sitting in the lab at UNIT Headquarters.”

The Doctor frowned. “Don’t call her that.” He patted the panels on the doors. “Don’t take offense, Sexy.”

Alistair arched an eyebrow. “Did you just call your TARDIS sexy?”

The Doctor shrugged. “She is.” He grinned proudly. “The control room’s changed. Would you care to see it?”

Alistair shook his head. “No offense to Sexy, but not really.”

The Doctor’s face fell. He looked at Alistair with comically wide eyes. “Why?”

Alistair sighed. “Cause the last time I got stuck in there, it took forever for you to get me home. You never could steer the thing.”

The Doctor waved that off. “I’m much better at it now.”

“I should hope so.” Alistair snickered. “Lifetimes of practice.” 

“Precisely,” the Doctor agreed blandly. He put his key in the lock but the doors didn’t open. He pushed on them. He ran his hands along the wood. “Why won’t you let me in? Are you angry with me?”

Alistair just stood still, listening. He had to cover his mouth again as he watched the Doctor try to sweet talk the TARDIS.

“Come on, Sexy. If you’re unhappy, tell me why.” The Doctor pressed his forehead against the TARDIS. He seemed to listen for a long moment before he answered out loud, “No, I’m not going to up and run off right now. The three days aren’t over…I promise. I’m cold and wet. I just need some dry clothes.”

Alistair saw the Doctor’s shoulders slump. He stepped closer. “Well?” he asked quietly.

The Doctor shook his head, his forehead still pressed against the TARDIS panel. “She won’t let me in.”

Alistair gently took the Doctor’s arm and pulled him away. “Come on. You can borrow some clothes from me while yours dry. We’ll get the fire lit. We’ll get the food going and I’ll even let you pick the music.”

The Doctor lips twitched into a brief smile. “Okay.”

They started on the path back to Alistair’s cabin. He let his hand drop but walked closely beside the Doctor. “So, why did…she…” he had to make himself say she instead of it. “…think you would pull a runner.”

The Doctor lightly nudged Alistair. “Because the last couple of days have been nauseatingly domestic. You know me. I can’t stay still.”

“I know, but sometimes it’s necessary. Even you need moments to switch off that gigantic, alien brain of yours.”

The Doctor waved his hands in agitation. “I just can’t stand being bored.”

Alistair smirked. “Doctor,” he drawled. “I hope everything we’ve done hasn’t been boring. As I recall, the word spectacular was used.”

The Doctor flushed. “Well, no,” he stuttered. “I didn’t mean that.”

Alistair laughed. It was warm and amused, nothing mocking about it. “It’s all right, Doctor. I understand.”

The Doctor finally laughed too. “You always do.”


End file.
